1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for cleaning a skid of a surface roughness tester.
2. Description of the Related Art
The measurement of the surface roughness of machined work is important in the process management of the ascertainment of the quality of a machining condition, tool wear, a damage situation, and the like. In recent years, the needs of performing the measurement of the surface roughness of work on a working machine have accordingly increased in order to prevent the outflow of inferior work by judging the quality of the process management as soon as work is machined.
For these needs, a surface roughness tester is known as one suitable for performing the measurement of the surface roughness of machined work on the working machine of the work (see, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 4-60523). The surface roughness tester moves a stylus while making the stylus be following the surface of an object to electrically detect and amplify the displacement quantity of the stylus, and the surface roughness tester thereby measures the surface roughness of the object.
To put it concretely, the surface roughness tester is equipped with a detector for measuring the surface roughness of an object, and a skid provided with an aperture, in which a stylus is arranged, and being situated at the end of the detector. The under surface (work contacting surface) of the skid contacts with an object (work) at the time of measurement. The stylus is configured to be capable of moving in the aperture of the skid at the time of measurement in order to be capable of coping with the inclination quantity of the surface of the object as much as possible.
Because the surface roughness tester has such a configuration, the surface roughness tester can perform the measurement by following the irregularities of the surface of an object, and consequently the surface roughness tester hardly receives the influences of external vibrations. Moreover, the surface roughness tester has an advantage of not requiring the strictness of the location of the tester and an object and the posture restriction of the tester.
However, generally, a foreign substance, such as a coolant, adheres to the surface of machined work. Consequently, there is a problem in which, when measurement of surface roughness is performed by moving a stylus to follow the surface of an object to which surface foreign substances adhere, as shown in FIG. 8, a foreign substance F enters a gap between the skid aperture 12a of a skid 12 and the stylus 13, and adheres thereto, and thereby the performance of measurement may decline.